Small Words
by Prophetic Fire
Summary: Rex has never told Cody how he feels.


AN: Set between Rex and Cody's mission to confront Quinlan Vos on the asteroid base and Rex's mission to Mandalore. Canonically, this would make it the last time they see each other before the events of _Revenge of the Sith_ , Order 66, and the utter destruction of everything. But how were they supposed to know that?

* * *

"Cody."

"Rex?"

"Cody wait."

"Haha Rex, very funny."

"What?"

"I know what you're doing. Now that I'm not hobbling around anymore, you're trying to slow me down so you can get to the mess first. Well it's not happening this time, brother. _I'm_ getting the best nerf cube, and you'll just have to settle for second."

"Oh…heh heh…oh yeah. Yeah. Found me out! You know me, always gotta…one-up ya, you know…"

"Pffft."

"Hey, Cody, how _is_ your leg, by the way?"

"Eh, little stiff from time to time, but I've been told it's healing perfectly."

"…That's good."

"You okay, Rex?"

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You seem a little…distracted."

"Do I? Sorry, I…'m just thinking about all the nerf cubes that I'm gonna beat you to!"

"Hey, wh–– Don't _shove_ me, you–– Get back here, that's _cheating!_ My leg's still _healing_ , ya know!"

* * *

"So where are you headed next?"

"Dunno. You? Or are you still on leave while your leg heals?"

"Couple more weeks, yeah. Then they said I can return to active duty. Who knows what'll happen between now and then. Heard rumors of some pretty bad stuff starting up on Mandalore; maybe that's where we'll end up."

"Mm. Maybe."

"You sure you're okay, Rex?"

"Yeah I'm fine…nerf cubes are pretty good today, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't know; you _shoved_ me to get here first. The best nerf cubes, and all you had to do to get them was _push_ me aside, a _wounded_ man, a _crippled_ man, a _war hero_ still _recovering_ ––"

"Oh shut it Cody."

"Love you too, Rex."

* * *

"Cody."

"Rex?"

"Cody, I…"

"What is it?"

"…We're shipping out. Going to Mandalore. Guess your rumors were true."

"You leaving now?"

"Yeah. Just as soon as General Skywalker gets back to base. I'm on my way to the hangar now."

"Well, good luck out there. I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

"Cody, I…"

"Rex?"

"Listen, I…"

"Rex, talk to me. Something's on your mind. You've been distant all day. Something's bothering you. What is it? You can talk to me, you know that. We're brothers."

"Yeah, I know, I know, I just…"

"Rex, come on."

"Cody, I…just…I…the war is going to hell, all right? I see it, I'm sure you see it, it just keeps getting worse and worse, and I don't know anymore that I'm walking into battles I can win. I used to know, I used to know that, had the confidence that I'd come out the other side, and now I don't…know…which battle is gonna be my last. And I just…I have to…I can't not…before it's too late and I don't get to––"

"Rex don't talk like that––"

"I love you."

"…"

"Cody, I…you said it…you said it before…in the mess…but I…you say it so offhand, and I…I do. I have. For a long time. I don't know when it happened. We were fellow soldiers, then friends, then brothers, then… Cody you make my life better, you always have, and I realized if I ever had anything to call home it was when I was spending time with you. I would spend every day with you if I could. You've made life worth living, you've made this whole war worth living, and I just…had to tell you…before I lose the chance…that I love you."

"…Rex––"

"Oh hell. That's my comm, Cody, I…I have to go."

"To Mandalore."

"Right."

"Okay, well…"

"…Bye, Cody."

"Bye Rex… _Rex_ …wait–– Wait, Rex!"

"Cody?"

"Rex, I… I… I say it offhand."

"Yeah?"

"…I don't mean it offhand."

"…"

"Rex I love you too. Told you all the time, but never…never…serious…in case you didn't feel…didn't wanna ruin…all this time…I––"

 _"Rex here. Yes General Skywalker. Yes I'm on my way. Just finishing up a few things. Very good sir, Rex out…_ Cody I…"

"You have to go."

"I have to go."

"To Mandalore."

"Yeah."

"Well be safe."

"I'll try."

"Come back. Come _home_."

"…I'll try. I will try."

"I love you, Rex."

"I love you too, Cody."


End file.
